Lady de Luna
by Aganippe
Summary: Continues from Eclipse. Bella has finally become a vampire, only to learn that her immune system had begun to develop a resistance to the venom since the last time she was bitten. How will this affect her change? And what dangers does she face?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second story on this website. For those of you who are fans of my first story, The Wrath of Hera, don't fret. It may have been a while since my last update, but the story is still under way. There is a plethora of information in my profile pertaining to my stories. Feel free to contact me at any time. I believe my email is in my profile.

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a brilliant author, and while I hope to aspire to her expertise one day, I cannot claim to own or to have created any of her written work. Unfortunately.

* * *

Lady dé Luna

Chapter One

I had been dreading this day almost as much as I'd dreaded a run-in with the Volturi. But here it was, staring at me in the face. A very unhappy stare. I scowled at the mirror, studying the image glaring back at me.

Alice really _had_ gone overboard.

I lifted the skirt of my gown, watching the white silk slide through my fingers to fall gently back to the floor. I reset some pins, so that the veil hung more comfortably from my hair.

In truth, I was a vision. She might have outdone herself- by a lot- but even I couldn't complain about having to dress up once I saw myself in the mirror. My argument to get married in jeans in a Las Vegas drive-thru chapel was stamped out by reluctant appreciation.

And at least she'd had the foresight not to force me into high-heels.

Ha. Alice and foresight. Sometimes I make myself laugh.

I sighed, Alice had left me alone, ushering guests into their pews before she readied the bridesmaids. Both she and Edward had laughed- after looking at me like I had half a dozen frogs leaping from my nose- when I asked them if they could set foot into the church, or if we'd have to have the ceremony outside. I'd been hoping to have this outside, for the chance of a hurricane or hail or something, but Edward was adamant that we have it in the church. Sometimes he took his saving-my-soul thing to extremes. Plus I think he could tell that I'd look for excuses to put it off, given the chance.

That was another thing. I might be the only person in the world whose mind was impossible for him to read, but he chose to be insightful at completely unhelpful moments. Usually moments when I'd like for him to _not_ know what I'm thinking.

There was a knock on the door, but before I could tell them to come in, Alice was standing beside me, eyeing her handiwork with a touch of smugness.

"I'm brilliant. C'mon, say it. You know I am." Her eyes found mine in the reflection.

Okay, _a lot_ of smugness.

I grimaced, but I knew she could tell how pleased I was. If I had to walk down that aisle in a God forsaken dress, at least I looked like I was at the Oscars.

And at least I wasn't in high-heels. I couldn't get over how glad I was about that. But I'm sure the second she decided to actually buy me shoes with any height at all, she got a vision of me falling at the alter steps and changed her mind.

I felt Alice tug on my arm, impatiently. "Come on, the music's starting."

I couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean anything. Part of being a vampire was oversensitive hearing. Along with amazing eyesight, speed, strength, vocals, and appearance.

All were things I planned on acquiring soon.

I let her drag me out of the room, and almost tripped a few times down the hall. When we neared the entrance, I could hear the music, faint behind the doors. My bridesmaids were lined behind the door with Edward's groomsmen, waiting for me. Alice moved to sand next to Jasper, first in line, followed by my good friends Angela and Mike. Last in line was Rosalie, standing next to her hulk of a boyfriend, Emmett. Emmett grinned when he saw me, his smile stretching across his face. Rosalie smiled at me- awkwardly, but it was a smile. Angela and Mike turned to smile at me. Angela blinked when she saw what Alice had turned me into. Mike's mouth fell, hanging open. Jasper merely grinned at Alice's expression. She looked more like the cat who stole the cream than anything else.

I stood a pace behind my procession, as Alice had instructed me earlier. I heard a throat clear from behind me and I turned to see Charlie walking towards me in a new tuxedo that Renée and Alice had forced him to purchase.

His face was tinted red, and most likely for several reasons. He hated being in the spotlight every bit as much as I did- caused by a serious and constant case of hereditary clumsiness. Another being that this occasion was so formal. Probably another reason for his nerves was the fact that his little girl was about to get married.

But I knew that the biggest reason for his bashfulness was the rather heated conversation we'd had a few months before, when Edward and I announced our engagement.

He came to stand next to me, his arm extended for me to take hold. He was shy; I could tell he didn't know what to say. His eyes studied the ceiling with too much intensity.

I could remember the discussion:

_Edward had been half a step behind me, one hand holding mine while the other lay against my waist. We were standing in the kitchen, where Charlie could usually be found. He was at the table, sitting with a coffee. The coffee was set on the table, rather roughly, when he saw Edward behind me. I could feel his gaze scrutinize us as he took in our faces, the way we were touching. He froze when he saw my expression._

_I'm sure it wasn't the typical just-engaged expression._

_That must have been what clued him in. That and Edward, who was grinning like he'd won the jackpot, graduated from Harvard, and was crowned prince of England. All in the same five minutes. The face that's dazed and deliriously happy, both at the same time._

_The face that a newly engaged person would make. Unless they're me, who looked like I was resigned more than utterly happy. Even though I was. Deep down. Somewhere._

_Abruptly, the newspaper followed the coffee to the table._

_"No. Absolutely not. Never. No way." Charlie was mad. Extremely mad. He stood from the table to glare at Edward._

_"Dad-" I started to speak, but Charlie cut me off._

_"No. Bella! Do you remember what he did? Do you remember when he left you? How he hurt you? Do you remember how dead you were to the world? How dead you tried to make yourself? I won't see you put yourself in a place to get hurt like that again!"_

_"Dad, I-"I tried to break in. Anger made my free hand curl, and the hand holding Edward's stiff. His was as well, and his grip tightened. When I glanced at him, his mouth was set and his eyes were tightened. It looked like he was focusing on breathing normally. I had to stop Dad before he could hurt Edward more. But my father ignored me again._

_"Marriage is a hard enough thing without knowing you'll get hurt going into it. Look how me and your mother turned out. You don't seem too thrilled about it. Why'd you even let him talk you into-"_

_I'd had enough._

_"_**Dad!!**_"_ _He looked at me, shocked at my outburst. "How_ dare _you! Yes, I remember! He was trying to do the right thing for_ me _by leaving! He did it because he cared about_ me _He_ **loves** _me, Dad! And I love him. More than anything! He's the air I breathe and the ground I walk on. He's what's keeping me together, what makes me tick. From all that time we spent apart, I've learned that I can't live without him. And guess what? He learned the same about me. And I know I was raised against marriage, but that doesn't matter anymore. I_ love _him! And he loves me. And nothing can change that, whether we wait a decade to put it on paper or not!" I cut myself off, before my speech could turn into a rant. I was leaning against Edward, breathing heavily. My blood was pumping, making me flushed, and I glared at Charlie, waiting for him to defy me._

_But he was staring. Dumbfounded._

_He swallowed. "Bella." His voice was tired, strained. "You were a mess after he left. When he leaves again… I don't think you'll survive it, kiddo." He looked like he had aged twenty years before my eyes._

_"Daddy…" I took a step toward him, but Edward pulled me back. I looked up to see that his jaw was still hard as granite and his breathing was slow. I started to question him, but he shook his head, instead addressing Charlie._

_"Charlie. I love your daughter." He held up a hand to stop Charlie's rude retort. "I love her. As much as she loves me- maybe more." His hand tightened on mine to stop my own comment. "I know I hurt her. And I know how badly I hurt her. And I'll never,_ never _be able to forgive myself for that, in all they years I live. But you can rest assured that I will never leave her again. I'll never repeat that mistake, and I'll do everything in my power not to commit another one again, ever. We love each other, and we want to make that permanent and public and we want to celebrate that with everyone that we love. So please, for Bella. Could you be happy for us?"_

_I stood rooted to the spot. In all the years I'd had to consider marriage, I hadn't thought of it that way. I'd always considered it… well, the 'kiss of death' for relationships. Too many expectations, too many bad endings. But Edward wanted to broadcast our love so that the world could know how we felt about each other. To have our love written down in history and witnessed by everyone we knew?_

_Suddenly I wanted it almost as much as he did._

_Charlie was looking skeptical. …More than skeptical. I jumped in before he could make Edward feel any guiltier. "Dad." I waited until he was looking at me. "This is what I want too." Edward relaxed against me when he heard my tone, and knew that I truly wanted to be his wife, not just to please anyone, but because_ I_ wanted it for_ me.

_Charlie stared at me. He heard the same unspoken words in my voice, also. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin in defeat. "Very well," then turned, "be gentle, telling your mother," and stalked out of the room_.

I squeezed Charlie's arm. "Dad?"

He looked down from the ceiling to me, eyes taking in Alice's work. "Bells… you're breathtaking."

Good thing the groom doesn't require breath.

I grinned up at him. "Good thing I'm not in heels."

He smiled back. "They know you too well."

He was standing easier, less red. More casual. We both breathed easy; the argument was over. Renée'd had an even easier time with our engagement than Dad did. Which had shocked me. But then, she hadn't had to live with me during those dark months without Edward.

The music grew louder suddenly, and I looked up to see that the doors were opened, and my procession was walking slowly into the room, with careful steps. Emmett was practically tiptoeing, trying not to out-walk anyone.

Then it was my turn. I squared my shoulders, chin lifted, much like my father had those months ago. But this wasn't in defeat. It was for pride. For happiness.

For love.

It was my turn. Charlie tugged my arm and we marched the carefully spaced steps down the red carpet, to the elaborate alter. Family and friends and strangers alike were in the pews, watching us. Some with tears in their eyes, some staring. Most smiling. One was missing, though. One who I hadn't invited. One who I couldn't blame.

My mother and her husband were in the front, with Carlisle and Esme. I smiled at them as I passed, saving the man at the alter for last. I knew I'd trip once I saw him.

When my father pulled his arm out of my grip at the alter to take his seat beside my mother, I finally looked up at Edward's grinning face and smiling eyes.

And my heart nearly burst with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a brilliant author, and while I hope to aspire to her expertise one day, I cannot claim to own or to have created any of her written work. Unfortunately.

* * *

Also, fair warning. This is chapter is about the wedding night. It's rated Teen, so nothing too mature or anything. But plot content should be obvious. So, yeah. Fair warning and all.

* * *

Lady dé Luna

Chapter Two

We were married.

At least, that's what I thought the priest had said, just before Edward's lips pressed against mine in front of everyone we knew. And that's what I thought everyone was congratulating us for throughout the reception.

But to be honest, I'd been in kind of a daze through my first few hours of matrimony. The world had sped by, I'd smiled and laughed and hugged and danced, but all I could think was:

_I am Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. I am Edward's Bella._

Those first few hours came rushing back to me when Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me through the door to our hotel suite.

"Edward, we're married." I knew my eyes were wide, and my face was flushed, but my grin outshone both.

Edward chuckled, stopped in the middle of the room to bury his face in my hair. "There you are. I was wondering when you would come back to me."

"It was a gradual thing. Besides, I wasn't that far away… just, I can't believe I'm yours."

"Bella, you've always been mine. Now it's just on paper. And official."

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, his face turned so he could breathe in my scent. Then a memory popped into my mind, and my head popped up with it, bumping his nose. "Oops, sorry. But… did I see Charlie cry?"

My husband laughed again, when he was done wrinkling his nose after our collision. "Yes, you did. I was shocked as well."

The day's events were sinking in, and I realized that I was alone, in a room, with my new husband, on the night of our wedding. My gaze traveled over his shoulder to the door, which was already closed. He'd reached back and closed it before I even felt his arm leave my back.

He turned to follow my gaze and saw the closed door. He couldn't read my mind, but sometimes he guessed close enough that he might as well have.

Still, I wasn't entirely surprised when he started babbling.

"In fact, Phil was crying. I took him as a macho sports-player, not a crier, but you never know. Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere for our honeymoon? Rather than the yacht? It's not too late to change your mind, you know. And what-" His voice was starting to speed up, inching towards vampire speed. I put a finger on his lips.

"I saw Phil cry at his own wedding, so I wasn't surprised. He tries to be macho sometimes, but he's a big softie. No, I don't want to go anywhere. Short of renting an entire island and banning all passersby, it's the summer, you i might /i stand out a bit on a beach, and Alaska's just really not calling to me. Besides, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend two weeks on the ocean, alone with you." I leaned back so I could see his face, and I watched his eyes. "Edward… you're not afraid of me, are you?"

He'd made himself tense, but his muscles eased and he avoided my gaze, bending his head to bury his face in my hair again. "No, my Bella, never of you. I'm afraid I'll hurt you. You know that."

I reached up to stroke his bronze curls. "Edward, we've talked about this. I won't let you hurt me."

He gave a quick laugh into my hair, but I could feel him trembling.

"Edward? Edward, my husband," the word sent shivers up my spine, "look at me." He raised his face so that his gaze finally met mine. I could see the fear in his eyes. That fear tore at me and I launched my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard on the mouth.

"Edward, love, you won't hurt me." He opened his moth to argue, but I crushed my lips to his. Surfacing for air, I leaned my forehead against his. "Before you remind me- again- about your strength, remember what I told you? I _know_ how strong you are, I_ know_ how easy it would be for you to lose control, but Edward. I_ know _you won't lose control, I _know_ you won't hurt me."

He looked at me, doubtful. "How do you know? What makes you so sure?"

I shrugged, "Because of your love for me. I've seen you in situations a thousand times where you could hurt me, kill me, too easily. And every time… you don't."

This time, his lips crushed against mine, near bruising. "Well, I _know_ that part." He said, when he finally let me fill my lungs. His voice was a breezy laugh.

I bit my lip smiling at him. "Edward, take me to bed." Instantly, he was tense again.

"Bella…" But his words trailed off when my teeth nipped his ear lobe, followed by my lips. Whatever he'd been about to say ended in a surprised grunt, and his grip on me tightened. "Bella-" his voice sounded strangled, but his rapid breathing was a good sign.

"Aside from the fact that I fully trust you to keep me safe in your arms, I also have an idea." My mouth returned to his ear, with my tongue.

I was answered by a hoarse "Oh, do you, now?"

"Yes, but you have to take me to the bed first, I don't want you holding me all night, won't your arms get sore?" He gave me a bland look.

"Bella. I'm a vampire."

"Even with this dress? I swear, Alice wrapped me in a trillion tons of silk."

But he was clutching me tighter. "Mrs. Cullen, even with a trillion-ton dress, I'd gladly spend eternity holding you."

I smiled into his neck, loving the name I now shared with him. "And what if I wasn't wearing anything at all?"

I could feel his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Then I'd find you a nice, comfy chair to sit in."

"Edward!" I was getting exasperated.

"Bella!" Apparently, so was he. "I don't want to hurt you. Or kill you. Either or both are entirely likely if we take one step closer to that bed. Can't we just, you know, spend a very happy and very unconsummated life together?"

I wiggled in his arms until he let me down. I crossed my arms over my chest, as much in frustration as to hide my hurt.

My hurt wasn't rational, I knew. I knew he was just afraid of hurting me, and for good reason. And I knew it wasn't a rejection, just more protection.

But… it was our wedding night.

The very wedding that _he'd_ insisted on. At least, until I agreed, on my own. But it had all been his idea at first.

And it was our _wedding night._

I was pacing, and my eyes were prickling with tears, which I wouldn't let him see because they'd hurt him. And I was filled with a thousand confused thoughts so even I didn't know what I was thinking. And I knew Edward was standing behind me, watching me warily. And it wasn't his fault. And I didn't want him to think I was mad, because I wasn't, but then again, I didn't know what I was and-

I stopped pacing, still not letting him see the tears that had spilled over. Knowing him, though, he could probably smell them or something.

"Bathroom." My voice was as hoarse as his had been earlier. But I ignored it and ducked into the bathroom, locking the door. And stared in the mirror, willing my blotchy eyes to clear.

And then I heard my name.

Only it wasn't coming from behind the closed door, like I'd hoped.

No, it came from behind me, in the bathroom.

I sighed, and leaned my forehead against the mirror, not turning around, suddenly exhausted.

"So, did you pick the lock as fast as a speeding bullet, or were you in here before I even stepped in?"

"I was in here."

I nodded against the reflective glass. "That's what I thought." But in truth, the other wouldn't have surprised me, either.

"Bella…" I could practically hear his mind look for the right words. "It's not that I don't want to, and it's not that there's anything wrong-"

But I cut him off. "I know Edward, I know. I'm not mad, or hurt, I'm… I don't know. I just-" I wasn't making sense, and I knew it. So I turned back to face him.

"Edward. This isn't about me being a horny teenager. Well, part of it is, I mean, look at you. But it's not even about tonight being my wedding night. It's… it's about the fact that today we stood before everyone we knew, and showed them our love for each other. This is about me wanting to share myself with you. I want to know what our love feels like, I want to know you, _all_ of you." I was rambling, and ranting, so I looked at my hands, which were wringing the life out of my fingers, and stared at my ring.

I didn't expect him to step forward, and that's probably because I didn't see it happen. But suddenly he was standing before me, lifting my chin gently with his hand. "Bella, my Bella. I want that too. I just… I'm scared. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. But trust me, I want to learn you, your body, and your sounds. I want to know what your face looks like when I make you feel bliss, and there will be bliss. Bella, I want to show you what our bodies can do together. But I refuse to put you in danger."

I looked into his eyes, watched his face as I said my next words. "You ask me to trust you, that you want me, that you love me, and I do." I rushed my last words when he looked about to interrupt. "I do trust you, I know beyond doubt that you love me. But what I want to know is, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I trust you with the world."

"Then trust me, believe me, when I say I won't get hurt." I watched the battle in his eyes. I could see his need to kiss me weigh against his need to protect me.

After a long pause, he sighed, and dipped his head to press his lips against mine. "Okay. I promised we'd try, we'll try. But emphasis on_ try_ . First uncomfortable sound I hear, we stop."

Now it was my turn to sigh, exasperatedly, but also with relief. "Edward, I'm a virgin. This is my first time. From what I've heard, I'll probably feel uncomfortable at some point. Just, if I say stop, we stop. How about that?"

He grinned down at me. "Okay, that works. What if I say stop, though?"

"Then we'd never try. Ever. Like, in all eternity. _Ever_."

His grin widened, and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Okay, you're the boss."

I grinned as well. "Well, so long as we're clear of that now, rather than later."

But he was scooping me up into his arms again, and carrying me toward the bed. "What happened to equal rights and all that?"

"This is marriage. The wife is always the boss."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see about that." He dumped me on the bed.

My arm lifted to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer so I could kiss him. "Yeah, I guess we'll see, won't we?"

"We've got eternity."

"Yes, we do." My lips crushed against his again, until he pulled away.

"Now, what's this I hear about an idea of yours?" His hands rubbed my shoulders, pulling the straps of my wedding dress down, his lips moved over my skin, along my neck.

"You don't move, and I do everything. At least until you're used to it, and can control yourself."

His head lifted and he reached my eyes. "That's actually a really good idea."

"Yes, I know, of course. I got it from when you just smelled me, that one day. When you learned my scent, and then you were better after that. I figured, I can… do it, until you're used to it, and then we can try other things. Like, practice."

"Very good idea." He dipped his head to my jaw again, but I pushed against him until he let me roll us over- sometimes that superhuman strength thing was a pain.

"Yes, a good idea. Now," I pressed my lips to his. "_Don't_. Move."

And we tried it.

And there was, indeed, an abundance of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a brilliant author, and while I hope to aspire to her expertise one day, I cannot claim to own or to have created any of her written work. Unfortunately.

* * *

Lady dè Luna

Chapter 3

I sank into the bath, bubbles engulfing me, with a sigh. While the heat of the water soothed my muscles, it would take much more than that to work the knots out of my neck.

But this was my first relaxing moment in, well, too long. And I was determined to thoroughly enjoy it.

And then there was a knock on the door. This time my sigh was less relaxed and more a groan.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened and Edward's concerned face gazed at me.

"No. No more, please. Not now." Before he could answer I'd sunk beneath the water, watching his face past the bubbles.

He just kneeled patiently by the tub until I ran out of air. I came up, sputtering and gasping, sucking in air until I could go under again. But before I could, he slid an arm behind my neck, getting his sleeve soaked, and the breath I'd been planning to hold came out in an exasperated sigh.

"Edward, I'm relaxing."

He gave me a reproachful look. "Not very well."

I glared at him. "I _was_. Until you barged in."

"If you'd really wanted me to leave you alone, you would have locked the door."

"So we'd have to buy a new one? No thanks."

His lips twitched. "It wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience."

My eyes rolled. "Right, because I want an audience during my human moments."

I'd meant it as a joke, but the smile on his lips faded, replaced by a worried frown. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I sighed and melted against his arm, suddenly exhausted, eyes closed. "I'm just tired, Edward."

I could feel his eyes boring into me, and knew that answer wasn't enough for him. "Then why all of this? Why not just nap?"

"I _tried_ to nap; you wake me up every time."

He sucked in a breath. "I'm the reason you're tired?" I felt his fingertips run along my forehead, over my eyelids, dance into my wet hair. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

My headache eased with the touch of his cool skin. "No, Edward, it's okay. We settled on one year, and it's coming up. I know you want me to experience as many things as a human as I can, I'm not mad at you, I understand. I'll be glad I experienced a lifetime of humanity in a year, but just right now… I'm tired."

His forehead touched mine. "I've been cramming life down your throat?"

One of my eyelids opened to stare into his, amused at his unusually modern phrasing. "Tell me you weren't coming in here with something you thought we could do tonight." It was a dare, and he knew it.

He sighed. "Bowling."

I laughed softly, tiredly. "See? Cramming life down throat, right there." My eyes drifted shut again. "But definitely something that's doable after I've been changed."

His voice was defensive. "I wasn't trying to exhaust my wife… just… trying to make sure there's nothing to regret a century from now."

I couldn't lean back to look into his face, so I slipped from his arm to stare into his eyes, water splashing against the sides of the tub. "Edward." My tone was soft, soothing, comforting. My hand reached up to rest against his cheek. "I know, love, I know. I'm not mad, I'm not annoyed, and I'm glad you care so much about how I'll feel a century from now. But I promise you, I won't regret missing out on bowling as a human one last time. Besides, you know me; I'll drop the ball on my foot." I failed to add the word 'again', but I knew he sensed it by the weak lopsided grin he gave me.

But then suddenly the weak grin grew stronger as he eyed me. Then his free arm slipped beneath my knees and I had to wrap my arms around his neck, for fear that I'd slip out of his arms- though I knew he'd never let me fall. He carried me out of the bathroom and to our room, where he dropped me on the bed, wrapped me in the blanket, and laid beside me. His head on the pillow besides mine, he snuggled closer until his arm draped over me and his nose was a breath away.

He watched me calculatingly, clearly wanting to say something, but reluctant to mention it. Maybe afraid to know the answer. I watched his face a moment before my hand slid from beneath the blanket to caress his face. "What are you thinking?"

His troubled face turned into a frown. "The year is almost over."

Understanding filled me. "Yes, it is."

He waited, choosing his words carefully. "Are you afraid?"

The question threw me off. I'd never mentioned fear to him, never let it show, but it was something I'd thought frequently of. "Yes and no." I fell silent.

He waited another moment. "Explain, please."

I let a long breath slowly escape, letting my thoughts organize themselves before I answered. "Yes because I don't know how I'll be able to leave Charlie and Renée, or let them think I'm dead. And because I don't want to kill anyone during that first year. And my memories… will I remember anything?" I frowned, troubled.

His fingers traced the crease between my knit eyebrows. "They'll hurt, but they'll survive. They'd notice eventually that you weren't aging. You can watch over them, and I'll be there for you. But that's not a hurt I can ease, it's something that will have to be endured and allowed to heal over time. And you know I won't let you kill anyone, I can't let you torment yourself with that for eternity. I know what it's like to carry that weight with you. And the memories don't just disappear, they fade. And that's more because of the pain to remember life as it was than your memories just… vanishing." His eyes studied me. "There's more, for the 'yes', you haven't told me all of your worries."

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, unwilling to see his face. "I'll be different."

He was still, cautious, waiting. "Yes."

"I won't smell the same, I won't look the same, my eyes won't be the same color, and I won't feel the same. I won't blush, I won't trip, and I won't get dizzy or talk in my sleep. I won't sleep at all."

"No, you won't." His tone was still careful.

"What if you won't love me as a vampire?"

He shifted so that he was over me, his lips captured mine, and his arms wrapped around me as best they could. "Isabella Marie Cullen. Nothing, not death, life, or immortality, will _ever_ change the way I feel about you. I love those things about you, yes, but more importantly, I love _you_. I might miss hearing you talk in your sleep, but I'll be able to spend those nights awake with you, talking to you, making love to you. I might love the smell of your blood, but I love the smell of your hair, too, and that won't change. I've got pictures of your eyes and blush. And I'm sorry, but I'm not convinced you won't trip, even with immortal grace. Oh Bells." His forehead rested against mine. "How could you ever think I won't love you anymore?"

I moved my shoulders and somehow managed to shrug, though I was pinned beneath him.

He studied my face. "Now for the 'no'."

I studied him just as closely. "No because even with all of the changes, the loss, my parent, my memories, the danger I put people in during my first year, even with all of that, I get so much more in return."

"Like super speed and vampire vision?" he asked.

"No. I get eternity with you." I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his. His pressed back with equal force, his tongue ran along my bottom lip, opening my mouth, and plunged in to dance with my own. His hands roamed along my arms, my stomach, my chest, touching me, massaging me, molding me.

I arched into him, he pressed into me, and we spent the night enjoying each other.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, we lay beside each other; I was catching my breath while he played with my hair. My head was on his chest, his fingers danced over my back.

"I'm going to miss them."

He knew who I was talking about; Charlie and Renée. "That part doesn't have to be now, we can go away for a year, and you can come back. We can put that part off." He kissed the top of my head, whispering, "It doesn't have to be now."

"I'd like that." But the tears had already fallen and landed on his bare chest.

He pulled me up so that my eyes were level with his, but I couldn't meet his gaze. His finger lifted my chin, so that I had no choice. "Bella. You won't leave them now. You won't lose them yet. We'll go off for a year and come back. It won't be now." He had made his decision, his eyes were sure. I offered a shaky smile that he was quick to cover with his lips.

"I love you, Edward." The words came out of me strong, filled with relief and need.

His arms wound around me and he held me tight. "I know. I love you too, my Bella. I love you too." His hand stroked my hair, lips kissed the tears from my cheeks, and I fell asleep, in his arms, the weight lifted from my shoulders for the time being.

My worries were not completely relieved, but they didn't hurt so much anymore. Maybe, somehow, I'd find a loophole and I won't have to hurt at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a brilliant author, and while I hope to aspire to her expertise one day, I cannot claim to own or to have created any of her written work. Unfortunately.

* * *

Lady de Lùna

Chapter Four

I sat on the bed, a teddy bear in my lap, my fingers running through it, lost in thought.

Charlie had gotten it for me during one of my awkward visits after the divorce in an effort to welcome me, make me feel comfortable. He'd never been much for words, and neither was I, but the bear had said what he couldn't say. And it had done the trick. I'd always been odd, stuffed bears weren't really my thing- even at that young age, but I'd kept that one through all of these years. It might've been avoided, and purposefully forgotten as I got older, but knowing it was there in the back of my mind always made me feel better.

I wanted it to make me feel better now, but it wasn't working.

"Bella."

I jumped, I hadn't seen him come in, but Edward was leaning against the wall in front of me. I quickly set the bear aside, embarrassed to be caught with it. "What?"

"You're brooding." He eyed the bear curiously and then turned his questioning look to me.

My fingers found their way back to the fur of the bear and my eyes followed them. I shrugged.

Edward sighed and pushed from the wall, the wood behind the wallpaper groaning behind him, coming to kneel in front of me. His hand reached up to my cheek until I looked at him. "Bella? Tell me what's wrong."

My uncomfortable gaze avoided his eyes, trailing over the boxes packed with our belongings, the empty closet, and the bare bed. It was happening. It was really happening.

"I'm not nervous." It came out more like an accusation than a statement.

He seemed a bit taken aback. "I never said you were."

I shrugged, "You wondered about it. You think I'm scared."

He was still, confused and trying to judge my reaction, unwilling to move a muscle. He was trying to figure me out. "I thought I was the mind-reader in this family."

I thrilled at the word family, but my brooding mood quickly claimed it. But I still gave him a weak lopsided lifting of the lips. He'd worry if I didn't.

He cast a meaningful glance at the teddy bear. "He finally came out of the closet."

My eyes rolled, but the lopsided smile grew into a grin that I tried to hide. "Yes, he was extremely adamant that he come out of the closet."

His lips lifted to match mine. "Was he now?" Then he rose until those gorgeous lips molded against mine. Firm, cold, utterly delicious.

"Mhm." I murmured into the kiss. I was forgetting myself in him, and he knew it.

He pulled back. "Bella? Tell me what's on your mind." His eyes were serious, but his face was comforting.

I pouted and tugged his shirt out of his jeans. "I'm thinking we should give this house a proper farewell."

Edward stopped my hands with his and groaned into my neck. "Bella, if I weren't immortal, you would've killed me by now."

"I don't see why, I'm perfectly willing to make you a very happy man. Vampire." I corrected, grinning up at him.

He gave me a playful grimace at my vocabulary, and then returned my grin. "Yes, but the mental frustration of not knowing what's causing that frown I found on your beautiful mouth of yours would make any man self combust."

I sighed and leaned against him. "Charlie- Dad- gave me the bear."

He made a noise indicating understanding, but didn't say anything else, allowing me to get it off my chest.

"When I was little, and I had to come here alone after the divorce, things were weird. We didn't talk much, and I couldn't wait to go home to Renée. So one summer, Charlie got me a teddy bear at a fair outside of Seattle. He didn't say anything, just handed it to me at one of the games. I think it was one of the ones where you throw a ball at a pile of bottles. Anyway, he handed it to me, but that was what broke the ice for me. After that I spoke to him more. I pretended I liked to watch football. At least for a few years. I felt better after that."

Edward listened in silence, his fingers running through my hair. "It's not too late to change your mind."

I froze, hardly daring to breathe. He rushed to make me feel better when he felt the hysteria coming. "Or not. I'm just stating that you don't have to make this choice, we can find another. Don't let the Volturi scare you into making a mistake."

Slowly, oh so incredibly slowly, I leaned back so that I could look at him. "Edward. That had best be the last time I hear you say something like that. Ever."

He blinked at me. "But-" But my lips had crashed to his and I swallowed the rest of his sentence in a burning kiss that held all of my passion and love and need, the intensity of my feelings simmering beneath the surface of my lips, lighting a fire in him until his hands tugged at the button of my pants. His fingers were fumbling, for the first time ever, and with the lust he was creating in me, my emotions boiled over until I was grabbing, tearing at his shirt, pressing myself against him, moving with him, driving the both of us mad with hunger for each other.

He pushed against me until I lay back on the bed and my legs and arms wrapped around him. With a sigh, we gave our home a better farewell than I'd ever dreamed of.

I rose from my dream with a shiver; cold was trailing along my skin, over my breast, dancing over my stomach. Lower.

My hand reached up to cover Edwards and I sighed, rolling over so that I was lying on top of him.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

I shook as his chest rose and fell in happy laughter. "Yes, but not nearly enough."

I grinned up at him quickly before closing my eyes and snuggling into his chest again. "Then I love you, very much."

I could hear the smile in his laugh. "I love you too."

"I love you very, very much."

He chuckled.

I waited a moment. "I love you very, very, very much."

Then I squealed as he flipped us over and we became one in one quick movement, my squeal ending in a happy gasp. "I love you too," he said before his mouth silenced me.

"You know, we're _never_ going to get out of bed." I was tracing his fingers.

I felt him laugh. "I know."

I sighed. "But I suppose we _should_, the U-haul is waiting. Emmett'll probably barge in at some point and I don't know about you, but I'd rather he didn't barge into this."

This time Edward sighed, almost too silent for me to hear. "You're right. I hate it when you're right."

"That's because it's usually when someone's life is being risked and you're trying to treat me like a glass slipper."

"That's because it's always _your_ life that's being risked."

"Which is why we should get off of this bed and finish packing- or at least get dressed- so that we can say goodbye to Charlie and go hiking. For an extended trip. A year long trip, to be precise."

Edward's arms tightened around me in a hug. "You have my vote, let's call Emmett so he doesn't burst in before we're ready. Then we should take a shower."

I eyed him. "We'll never get going."

He eyed me as well. "Do you really want to?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but swallowed my answer. No, I couldn't say I did, at the moment.

Edward's gaze traveled over me and a smug smile touched his lips. He may not be able to read my mind, but he was quite accurate on occasion.

* * *

A note from the author:

I know, not a lot of plot happened in this chapter, but it's important to the plot, which will be revealed in the next chapter or two.

Hope you liked it. Be sure to review! PLEASE review! Thanks! I know you guys are reading it, almost 700 hits. Where are my 700 reviews? And don't get me started on The Wrath of Hera, almost 7000 hits there.  Teasing.

Mostly.


End file.
